Listening to Her CDs Again
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Inuyasha just messed up big time and what better way to fix his mistake with a song. But the question is, will Kagome let him? Song-fic


**Listening to Her CDs Again  
><strong>

"Inuyasha come back!" Kagome called after the hanyou that was rushing off to see his cherished deceased priestess, "Inuyasha…"

"Don't worry Kagome, he'll be back later." Miroku stated patting the reincarnated priestess' shoulder.

"Why can't he just learn that he can't just keep running after a girl that's long gone?" Shippo wondered on Sango's shoulder.

"He still wants to believe that he can be with her even though she's dead and he's not." Sango explained to the kitsune.

################################ **(That Night)**

"Look Inuyasha's back!" Shippo announced. And sure enough there was Inuyasha walking up to the group from the dark that surrounded them to the fire that was their only source of light.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome watched the male's amber eyes become illuminated from the fire's light, "…Osuwari!" Inuyasha yelped as he met the ground with his face in a rush.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Inuyasha looked up at the woman from the future.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THAT WAS FOR, DON'T PLAY DUMB!" Kagome hissed.

"I JUST WENT TO TALK TO KIKIYO. WHY IS THAT SUCH A BIG DEAL?" Inuyasha wondered getting up to stare down Kagome.

"BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS TREATING HER LIKE SHE'S SUCH A GODDESS, SHE'S DEAD!" Kagome stated.

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT?" Inuyasha watches the onna get up and stare at him harshly.

"APPARENTLY NOT IF YOU KEEP CHASING AFTER HER. WHAT'S WRONG WITH JUST HAVING ME?" Kagome asked.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT HER!" Inuyasha said then realized he messed up.

Kagome's face grew sad, "Don't I mean anything to you at all?"

"…Kagome I…" Inuyasha didn't answer right away, Kagome rushed off, "Kagome wait, COME BACK!"

"Leave me alone!" Kagome disappeared into the dark forest.

#################################

"That Inuyasha, I swear, what's wrong with me, I'm better than some dead wench, I'm alive." Kagome sat under the Sacred Tree where she first met Inuyasha, her legs brought to her chest. Tears ran down her cheek despite the fact that she was trying to hold them back.

"Kagome…" A voice called, Kagome looked up, it was Inuyasha.

Kagome scrunched up her nose in annoyance, "What do you want?" She wiped away her tears before Inuyasha saw them, but it was too late.

Inuyasha sighed, he scooped Kagome up and jumped high to land on a branch of the Sacred Tree. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" Inuyasha sat Kagome down on his lap and held her close.

He began to sing, **[1]**"There's somethin' that  
>I've got to say…" Kagome froze,<br>"You're always with me  
>Even though, you're far away.<br>Talkin' to you on my cell." Inuyasha said the word even though he didn't know what a cell was.  
>"Just the sound of your voice<br>Makes my heart melt.  
>Oh girl, well it's true,<p>

I'm all about you.  
>I'm all about us.<br>No, baby, you never have  
>To question my love.<p>

And every night  
>There's a new crowd<br>But it's always you  
>That I'm singing about.<br>There is only one these words  
>Are going out to.<br>Oh girl, I'm all about you.

I know you worry sometimes,  
>Some other girl will make me forget you're mine." Kagome thought of Kikiyo when he said that.<br>"There's not a doubt in this world  
>That anyone could take the<br>Place of my number one girl.

It's true  
>I'm all about you<br>I'm all about us  
>No, baby, you never have<br>To question my love

And every night  
>There's a new crowd<br>But it's always you  
>That I'm singing about<br>There is only one these words  
>Are going out to." Kagome could hear Inuyasha's heart beat steadily through his kimono.<p>

"Oh girl, I'm all about you  
>When i close my eyes i can see you<br>It's like your right here  
>And this feeling's only gettin' stronger<br>You're with me everywhere!

I'm all about you  
>I'm all about us<br>No, baby, you never have  
>To question my love<p>

And every night  
>There's a new crowd<br>But it's always you  
>That I'm singing about<br>There is only one these words  
>Are goin' out to<p>

Oh girl, I'm all about you  
>I'm all about you<br>I'm all about you  
>I'm all about you<br>I'm all about you..." Inuyasha finished. Kagome was stunned, Inuyasha sang so good, he sang from the heart.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started, then it clicked, "You've been listening to my CDs again, haven't you?" Kagome looked at him.

Inuyasha couldn't help the blush that came to his face, "Uh… yeah." He answered.

"Thought so." Kagome said as she smiled a little.

"Kagome I wanted to you earlier that I was just going to see Kikiyo to tell her that I didn't love her anymore… I love you." Inuyasha confessed, "Kagome you mean everything to me."

"Really?" Kagome stared in the very eyes that enchanted her.

"Really." Inuyasha brushed his rough lips against Kagome's soft, sweet ones. Inuyasha licked at her lips for entrance. Kagome let her lips part to let him in. Their tongues danced together as Inuyasha continued to hum the tune of the song.

"I'm all about you Kagome and only you."

**Fin**

**I heard this song and thought about these two. Srry that there wasn't much saying what was going while Inuyasha was singing but I wanted to keep this fic short, sweet, simple, and to the point. **

**Please Review!**

**[1] Song: All about you Artist: Aaron Carter**

**Yeah I know old school, but I really like this song.**


End file.
